You're My Love
by Princess Julie
Summary: Pada hari kelulusan murid Hogwarts, Hermione di tangkap oleh Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan harus menuruti perintah pelahap maut. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hermione? Makanya baca fanfic ini ya. Biar gak penasaran :))


Malam yang sepi. Langit yang gelap. Angin musim gugur mulai terasa di tubuhku. Aku merapatkan mantelku, tapi angin musim gugur masih membuat tubuhku menggigil.

Aku tak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang. Aku merasa sangat bosan. Aku berdiri menghadap jendela. " Bukankah itu Malfoy dan Snape ? Sedang apa mereka disana? Di lapangan yang sepi? '' Batinku. " Ahh tapi itu bukan urusanku " Tambahku pada diri sendiri. Namun rasa penasaran itu terus berkobar di benakku. Aku segera meraih sapu terbangku dan langsung melayang menghampiri mereka. Tentu saja dengan mengendap-endap, karena tak mungkin aku datang terang-terangan ke arah mereka. Mereka adalah pelahap maut dan pelahap maut tentu tak suka dengan ' Mudblood ' sepertiku.

'' Lakukan apa yang Voldemort suruh… " Kata itu keluar dari bibir Snape dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Draco menunduk tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya begitu gelisah. Ia diam sejenak, berfikir sebentar, lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu. Sekarang tinggal Hermione yang tersisa di lapangan itu. " Lakukan apa yang Voldemort suruh ? Memangnya apa yang Voldemort suruh ? '' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri dengan heran. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daun-daun mulai berguguran dan mulai berserakan di luar. Suara tiupan angin terdengar samar. Aku terbangun dengan mata yang sangat berat. " Omong-omong apa maksud Snape kemarin ? '' Tiba-tiba kata itu ada dalam benakku. " Alohomora " Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Hermione seketika. Ternyata di depan pintu sudah ada Ron berdiri tegak. Aku menatap heran. " Ada apa ?" Tanyaku. " Tidak, aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja" Katanya dengan nada tenang sambil terus memutarkan bola matanya memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan. " Aku baik-baik saja " Ucapku sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan mendorongnya pelan keluar. Ku tutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang. Diam sejenak seperti orang yang sedang mengumpulkan nyawa. Dan berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai aku langsung ke ruang makan, di tengah perjalanan aku melihat Draco membawa sapu terbangnya dan berjalan sangat terburu-buru. Lagi-lagi aku tak dapat mengendalikan rasa penasaranku. Aku mengikutinya hingga ia berdiri di lapangan dan terbang entah kemana.

" Mau kemana dia ? " Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku berdiri cukup lama di lapangan itu. Tak lama aku mendengar suara gemuruh dan teriakan orang. Aku bergegas pergi menghampiri asal suara itu. Setelah jalan cukup jauh, aku melihat seseorang bersandar di pohon besar dengan sapu terbang di sisi kanannya. Ia merintih kesakitan.

" Kau tak apa ? '' Ucapku  
" Mau apa kau kesini Mudblood ? " Jawabnya dengan nada sinis sambil menyipitkan mata abu-abunya itu.  
" Tentu saja menolongmu " Kataku dengan nada sedikit terpaksa.  
" Tidak usah, kau hanya akan merepotkanku " Katanya lagi.  
" Tutup mulutmu … "  
Saat Draco ingin membuka mulut, Hermione kembali berbicara.  
" Kau tahu aku bukan orang jahat yang tega meninggalkan orang kesakitan seperti ini " Tambahku.

Draco tak bergerak sama sekali tanda pasrah. " Hanya terkilir, sebentar lagi akan sembuh " Ujarku sambil memeriksa tangannya. " Ayo, kita harus kembali ke Hogwarts." Tambahku sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Ia meraih tanganku dengan cepat dan berdiri. Aku mengambil sapu terbangnya dan segera berjalan. Draco mengikutiku dari belakang.

Setelah sampai Hogwarts aku, langsung berjalan ke ruang kesehatan atau infirmary. Draco masuk terlebih dahulu dan ia duduk di salah satu ranjang dekat pintu masuk. Aku mencari obat, dan akhirnya ketemu. Aku membawa segelintir obat di tanganku. Aku duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Draco. Ia masih merintih kesakitan. Aku meraih tangannya dan mulai mengobatinya. Setelah aku selesai mengobatinya, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. " Aku menunggu kata itu " Batinku . Aku melangkah pelan. Sangat pelan. " Ayo ucapkan kata itu " Batinku lagi. " Sudahlah " Batinku kesal. Aku berjalan keluar ruangan itu sambil menggerutu kesal " Huhh.. dasar orang tak tau terima kasih, begitu susahnyakah bicara 'terima kasih' padaku ? " Kataku pelan. " Baiklah, terima kasih ". Suara itu membuatku kaget dan reflek aku menoleh ke belakang. Draco memandangku dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. " Apa ? " Kataku pura-pura tak tahu. Draco menghampiriku, ia berdiri tepat di depanku. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi. " Terima kasih Mud.. umm maksudku Mione karena sudah menolongku tadi " Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. " Sama-sama " Kataku datar. '' Perasaanku campur aduk tak karuan, malu, kesal, gugup.. Tunggu mengapa aku gugup bicara dengannya ? Kendalikan dirimu Mione " Batinku. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dua hari lagi adalah hari kelulusan murid Hogwarts. Jadi tak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan Hermione. Ia hanya harus mempersiapkan hari kelulusannya itu. " Alohomora " Kataku sambil menunjuk pintu menggunakan tongkat. Ketika itu pula pintu kamar Hermione langsung terbuka. Hermione melangkah masuk sambil menutup pintunya. Hermione menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. " Hermione.. apakah kau ada di dalam ? " Kata seorang pria dari luar. Ya, aku mengenal suara itu. Suara Ron. " Ya, masuk saja " Tukasku agak keras. Dengan perlahan, Ron membuka pintu kamarku. Sangat perlahan seperti seorang pencuri. " Ada apa ? " Kataku heran. " Mengapa kau tidak ada saat sarapan tadi ? " Tanya Ron dengan tenang. " Oh, itu.. tadi aku keluar untuk berjalan-jalan " Jawabku sambil menatapnya dan membetulkan posisi ku. Ron menganggukkan kepalanya. " Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu " Kata Ron mulai membalikkan tubuh untuk keluar dari kamar Hermione. " Mmm… Ron, apakah kau melihat Harry ? " Tanyaku. Langkah Ron terhenti lalu menoleh ke arahku. " Tentu, dia sedang bicara pada Dumbledore. Memangnya ada apa ? " Jawab Ron sekaligus memberi pertanyaan padaku. " Tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakannya saja " Jawabku singkat. Ron hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga musim gugur. Dan besok adalah hari kelulusan Hermione. Betapa senang hatinya, setelah belajar sekian lama akhirnya ia lulus juga.

Seperti biasa di hari-hari sebelumnya, ia bergegas mandi dan berpakaian. Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera pergi ke ruang makan Hogwarts. Hermione berjalan agak lambat. Tanpa berfikir panjang Hermione menghampiri tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hermione menemukan tempatnya itu. Ia sudah hafal letaknya dan setiap sudutnya.

" Hey, aku sama sekali tak melihatmu kemarin " Kata Harry sambil menatap Hermione lurus-lurus.  
Aku tak dapat menjawab kata-katanya, jadi aku lebih memilih diam.  
" Bagaimana harimu kemarin ? " Tanya Ginny mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
" Sangat baik " Ujarku sambil memasang seulas senyum.  
" Tak terasa esok adalah hari kelulusan kita " Kata Ron  
" Ya, rasanya baru kemarin kita masuk Hogwarts " Ucapku  
" Besok pasti akan jadi hari yang paling spesial… " Kata Harry  
" Dan hari paling bersejarah pastinya " Tambahnya lagi

Aku selalu berjalan-jalan setelah sarapan. Walaupun aku melangkah tanpa arah, tapi aku menikmati setiap langkah kakiku. Aku berhenti dan menghadap jendela di koridor Hogwarts. Aku merasakan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku. Menimbulkan rasa dingin di pipiku. Ku benarkan letak syal Gryffindor yang melekat erat di leherku. Cukup lama aku berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku bosan. Angin bertiup kencang menggerakkan rambutku. Sesekali aku menggosokkan tanganku berlawanan dan menempelkannya di pipi.

" Sedang apa kau Mudblood ? Disini sangat dingin " Kata Draco memecah keheningan  
" Apa urusannya denganmu? " Kataku ketus  
" Aku hanya .. hanya.. bertanya " Jawabnya sedikit terbata-bata

Aku segera memandangnya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. " Pria itu selalu merusak ketenanganku " Gerutuku dalam hati. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku dan kembali ke kamar. " Hari ini aku akan beristirahat seharian " Pikirku sambil duduk ditepi ranjang. " Tapi melewatkan setiap detik hari ini dengan berdiam diri di kamar terdengar sangat membosankan " Pikirku lagi sambil megalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Tapi apa boleh buat, tak ada yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini. Aku berbaring di ranjangku . Dan menutup mata dengan perlahan. Ku rasakan ketenangan saat aku memejamkan mata.  
Aku terbangun. " Ku fikir aku hanya akan tertidur beberapa menit, tapi aku salah. Awan-awan mulai gelap " Batinku. " Dan.. aku ketinggalan makan siang dan .. " Pikirku lagi. Aku juga tak ingin melewatkan makan malam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan saat makan malam tadi. Dan mengakibatkan perutku terlalu begah dan penuh. Aku melihat setiap sudut kamarku. Masih rapi, sangat rapi. Ku arahkan mataku ke jendela, langit sudah gelap. " Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini " Batinku. Tak ada pilihan kegiatan lain selain tidur. Ku coba memejamkan mataku, tapi rasanya mataku bersikeras menolak tidur. Aku duduk bersandar di ranjangku. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarku. Membuka lemari pakaian dan membongkar isinya. Ku temukan kotak berwarna merah muda dengan lukisan bunga menghiasinya. Ku buka kotaknya dan lihat apa yang ku temukan ! Foto masa kecilku, Harry, Ron, Neville, dan Si Musang itu. Tiba-tiba wajahku berubah murung ketika menyebutkan ' Si Musang '. Ku tutup kotak itu dan mengembalikannya ke lemari. Kembali membongkar isi lemari, dan melihat gaun berwarna merah muda bergradasi ungu muda yang sangat manis. Seragam Hogwarts masih tergantung rapi di dalamnya. " Ku rasa sudah saatnya aku beristirahat " Batinku. Aku menutup lemariku dan berjalan ke arah ranjang. Membaringkan tubuhku dan membalutnya dengan selimut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan siswa Hogwarts. Aku bergegas mandi dan berpakaian dengan rapi dan wangi. Setelah selesai, aku turun ke bawah dan ternyata sudah banyak siswa yang berkumpul disana. Aku mencari Ron dan Harry. " Mione " Teriak seseorang memangilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Ron dan Harry berbusana sangat rapi. " Aku mencari kalian " Kataku menatap mereka bergantian. " Berhubung sekarang kau sudah menemukan kami, ayo kita ke sana " Kata Ron sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang. Aku mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Ron dan Harry berjalan mendahuluiku dan aku berjalan di belakangnya. Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol di kursi panjang, seulas bayangan hitam beterbangan. " Pelahap maut, mau apa mereka ke sini ?" Kata Harry yang langsung berdiri menatap kedatangan pelahap maut dengan heran. Seluruh orang yang ada di sini teriak ketakutan. Mereka menghampiri Ron, Hermione, dan Harry. Ternyata yang datang hanya Bellatrix Lestrange. Ia menatap sinis padaku. Dia melirikku dan berubah menjadi seulas bayangan hitam lagi. Ia menghampiriku seraya menangkapku. Ku lihat semua berubah menjadi gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ku dengar teriakan Ron memanggil namaku dengan nada kesal dan kehilangan. " Aku tak mengerti apa yang ingin ia lakukan " Batinku. Setelah beberapa detik aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa, akhirnya mataku kembali melihat dunia. Tubuhku sudah berada di Malfoy Manor. " Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? " Batinku cemas. Bellatrix terus memegang tanganku dengan keras. Ia menyeretku ke suatu ruangan yang disebut kamar tapi juga tidak bisa disebut kamar. Ruangan ini memiliki kasur yang sangat keras dan lemari di sisi kanan kasur. Ruangan ini juga memiliki banyak debu dan kotoran yang menempel pada dinding, kasur, dan lemari. Ruangan ini tak memiliki jendela untuk pertukaran udara. Aku menatap aneh ruangan ini. Tak lama pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ku lihat Narcissa berdiri di depan pintu. " Kemarilah.. " Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku menurutinya dan menghampirinya. Ia berjalan sejajar denganku. Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor Manor yang sangat gelap dan dihiasi foto keluarga Malfoy. Foto disini sangat formal, tak ada seorang pun yang menyunggingkan bibirnya. Semua orang di foto ini tampak kaku. Narcissa membawaku ke ruangan yang lebih layak dari ruangan sebelumnya. Ruangan ini memiliki ranjang yang rapi, jendela yang besar, lemari pakaian , dan harum lemon menusuk hidung. Narcissa membuka lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan gaun hitam. " Pakailah ini " Katanya sambil memberikan gaun tersebut padaku. " Untuk apa ini ? " Tanyaku dengan nada ragu dan heran. " Untuk pernikahanmu dear " Ucapnya samar. Aku tercengang. " Apa ? " Kataku kaget. " Kau akan menikah dengan anakku " Katanya sedikit lemas. " Menikah dengan Si Mu.. eh Draco maksudku, apa ini tipuan ? " Kata ku dengan nada sedikit heran. " Tidak, kau sungguh akan menikah dengan anak tunggalku" Katanya sambil mengulurkan gaunnya sekali dan pergi meninggalkanku.


End file.
